camp sings
by gopercabeth11
Summary: Join are favourite campers as they get serenaded by their fellow campers. You chose the songs just put your suggestion in a review and I'll give you a shout out. peace
1. thalia

**This song is what makes you beautiful by one direction. I love them im going to a concert on June 7 2014**

One Day Thalia Grace Was Strolling Down The Beach In Camp Half Blood. The Hunters Were In Camp Half Blood Because Artemis Was Having A Summer Solstice Olympian Council. All Of A Sudden Nico, Leo And Connor Walked Up To Thalia And Leo Was Carrying A C.D Player. Then Leo Pressed Play.

**{Leo Started To Sing}  
You're Insecure  
Don't Know What For  
You're Turning Heads When You Walk Through The Door  
Don't Need Make Up  
To Cover Up  
Being The Way That You Are Is Enough**

{Nico Took Over}  
Everyone Else In The Room Can See It  
Everyone Else But You-Ou-Ou  


**{Now They All Took Up The Song}  
Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed  
But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!****  
If Only You Saw What I Can See  
You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately  
Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!****  
(Oh Oh)  
That's What Makes You Beautiful!******

{Thalia Was Really Confused A Specially When Connor Started To Chant}  
So C-Come On  
You Got It Wrong  
To Prove I'm Right I Put It In A So-O-Ong  
I Don't Why  
You're Being Shy  
And Turn Away When I Look Into Your Eye Eye Eyes  


**{Nico Had A Solo Now}  
Everyone Else In The Room Can See It  
Everyone Else But You**

{Leo And Connor Joined Him}  
Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed  
But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!**  
If Only You Saw What I Can See  
You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately  
Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!****  
(Oh Oh)  
That's What Makes You Beautiful**

{They All Started Chanting}  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na-Ah.  


**{Nico Sung}  
Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed  
But You When Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!******

{They All Sung In Harmony Now}  
Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else  
The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed  
But When You Smile At The Ground It Aint Hard To Tell  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!**  
If Only You Saw What I Can See  
You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately  
Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe  
You Don't Know (Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!****  
(Oh Oh)  
You Don't Know You're Beautiful!****  
(Oh Oh)**

{Nico Did A Finishing Flourish}  
That's What Makes You Beautiful!

" Aww Guys Was That All For Me?" Thalia Inquired

" Yeah. Did You Like It?" Connor Replied

" I Hate One Direction!" Thalia Said Just Before She Pushed The Guys Into Long Island Sound And Walked Away.


	2. percy

**This one is ****you belong with me**** by Taylor swift!**

One day in camp half blood Percy was playing get the Greek in the arena with Mrs O'Leary when his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth walked in to the arena.

"Hey what's up?" Percy asked then he noticed the C.D player

"just listen to this okay!" she replied  
Then she started to sing in a melodic voice

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you and your all worn out jeans,**  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

And you've got that smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, I'm waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, I'm waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**{then Annabeth leaned in and kissed him}  
**

"Annie." Percy said after they surfaced a minute later

"Don't call me Annie, but what?"

"You're all ready my girlfriend!"

" Shut up seaweed brain."

**This idea was thought up by Drea dark! It was really fun to write. Keep up the suggestions. Can't wait for the next so please R&R!**


	3. katie

**Disclaimer: all rights accept the song (which is boyfriend by Justin Bieber) go to rick Riordan. Sorry for the long wait my internet went down and I haven't been sleeping.**

Katie Gardiner was in the strawberry fields when Travis Stoll (the most annoying boy in camp) came up with the most dreaded object in camp, the boom box. He pressed play.

**[Verse 1]****  
****If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go****  
****I can take you places you ain't never been before****  
****Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know****  
****I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow****  
****Swag swag swag, on you****  
****Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue****  
****I dunno about me but I know about you****  
****So say hello to falsetto in three two******

**[Pre-Chorus]****  
****I'd like to be everything you want****  
****Hey girl, let me talk to you******

**[Chorus]****  
****If I was your boyfriend, never let you go****  
****Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone****  
****I can be a gentleman, anything you want****  
****If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go******

**[Verse 2]****  
****Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't****  
****I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe****  
****I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know****  
****I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow****  
****Burr****  
****Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend****  
****You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends****  
****Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and****  
****Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind****  
****Swaggie******

**[Pre-Chorus]****  
****I'd like to be everything you want****  
****Hey girl, let me talk to you******

**[Chorus]****  
****If I was your boyfriend, never let you go****  
****Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone****  
****I can be a gentleman, anything you want****  
****If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go******

**[Bridge]****  
****So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl****  
****Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend****  
****If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl****  
****I just want to love you, and treat you right******

**[Chorus]****  
****If I was your boyfriend, never let you go****  
****Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone****  
****I can be a gentleman, anything you want****  
****If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go******

**Na na na, na na na, na na na****  
****Ya girl****  
****Na na na, na na na, na na na ey****  
****Na na na, na na na, na na na ey****  
****Na na na, na na na, na na na ey******

**If I was your boyfriend**

"**So what did you think Katie Kat?" Travis said **

"**No" then she walked away.**

"**Aww come on" Travis whined**

"**told you it wouldn't work" said Travis's younger brother Conner said when he popped up behind one of the trees.**


	4. clarisse

**Disclaimer: all rights go to rick Riordan or BRAZON ABOTT**

Clarisse la rue was slashing up training dummies in the arena. When her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez came up to her with the thing that most people in camp were afraid of (Clarisse was not one of those scared woses. Then he pressed play.

**Going to Jamaica,****  
****Warm and coral waters flow****  
****There she goes****  
****Sun kissed her body, in this magic feel love grow,****  
****Love grows****  
****Feel like letting go******

**Hey Mr. Saturday night****  
****? Right out the hole****  
****It stops in a minute,****  
****It's right down in it****  
****Hey, we're really back on a roll******

**I don't know why, I don't know why****  
****Feel so good I could die, I could die****  
****Great escape, I'll be there, by the skin of my teeth, on a wish and a prayer****  
****With a head full of hammers, both feet in the grave, I'm gonna stand I'm gonna rise again******

**Dream time (Lavinia?),****  
****Even though the odds are stacked, she's coming back****  
****(moon monkeys barking?) In a bitter chocolate glow,****  
****There she goes, feel like letting go...******

**Hey, Mr. Cool jazz nights, let the fever go,****  
****It stops in a minute, I'm down in it****  
****Hey, play it long and slow****  
****I don't know why, I don't know why,****  
****Feels so good I could die, I could die,****  
****With a great escape, I'll be there, by the skin of my teeth on a wish and a prayer****  
****With a head full of hammers, both feet in the grave, I'm gonna stand I'm gonna rise again******

**(instrumental)****  
****With a great escape, I'll be there, by the skin of my teeth on a wish and a prayer****  
****With a head full of hammers both feet in the grave, I'm gonna stand I'm gonna rise again****  
****I've been stricken, I'll be there, by the skin of my teeth on a wish and a prayer, and I'm****  
****Not going down, both feet in the grave, I'm gonna stand I'm gonna rise again.******

**Dream time (Lavinia?)****  
****Feel like letting go.****  
****(end!)**

"Chris."

"Yeah baby."Chris replied

" just shut up and let's have a fight!"

**This is a shout out to Howlsong12 who came up with this idea**


	5. percabeth

**Disclaimer: all rights go to rick Riordan or American authors for the song **

Annabeth had been walking for what felt like years (it had only really been three days) she and Percy had been walking for just about 30 min since the last monster attack.( there weren't they many monsters in tarturos since they were all in Greece. Suddenly Percy stopped and took something out of his pocket. A iPod. He pressed play.

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go**

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go ******

**I'm a little bit sheltered****  
****I'm a little bit scared****  
****I'm a little bit nervous****  
****I'm goin' nowhere******

**I'm a little bit jealous****  
****I'm a little bit slow****  
****I'm a little bit hurtful****  
****and I don't wanna let it go****  
****Noooo****  
****And I don't wanna let it go******

**I'm a little bit angry****  
****When everyone's around****  
****But I get a little lonely****  
****When no one's out******

**I feel my demons misleading me******

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go**

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go ******

**Maybe when I get older****  
****And I'm in the ground****  
****Weights off my shoulders,****  
****It was bringin' me down (down)******

**I've never been that lucky****  
****I've never tasted fame (fame)****  
****I was always lookin' for somethin'****  
****But I hate changing******

**Cause time fades****  
****There's no space****  
****As life breaks new ground******

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go **

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go ******

**It doesn't matter what is out there****  
****My head is spinnin and I won't bail out****  
****It doesn't matter what is out there****  
****(oh-woah oh oh oh oh)******

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go **

**I'm just a believer that things will get better****  
****Some can take it or leave it****  
****But I don't wanna let it go ******

**(na na na na na, nana na na na****  
****na na na na na )**

**(na na na na na, nana na na na****  
****na na na na na )**

**I don't wanna let it go!**

Percy and Annabeth kept on walking the spirits lifted.

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys I just wanted to say that I won't be posting for a while since im moving in 7 days.**


	6. one sided Jeyna

**Disclaimer: all rights go to rick Riordan and Christina perrie**

**Omg guys I'm so sorry it was that I was moving and that I'm just plain lazy know I bet you all hate me anyways let's get this party started I'm . I'm not really a jeyna fan but I think Reyna really likes Jason even if he loves piper. Anyways I m rambling so this suggestion was from howlsong13 again.**

_Reyna was curled up on her bed I her praetor house__thinking and crying about__Jason. He had been gone for 2 weeks now and Reyna could barely hold herself together in front of her troops. She was so sad she started to do something she had never done before. She started to sing._

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_After that Reyna felt better and headed out side for evening muster. All the while not knowing that most of camp Jupiter was listing outside the window._

**Jason's Pov**

_Jason was sparring with Clarisse in the arena when he thought he heard a girl singing_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_"whats wrong with you grace . are you to chicken to fight me."_

" _you are so wrong clarissie._

**Plz hit that little review button and you song suggestion might be by next chapter.**

**Also I'm going to start a reading the books series so tell me who you what in it.**_  
_


End file.
